El Sol y La Luna
by amane amy
Summary: Despues de que el mundo fue creado, Dios le dio al Sol gobernar los cielos en el dia, y a la Luna de Noche... pero solo hay una sola regla, jamas deben conocerse... el destino cometio un error y la regla se ha roto...


**Disclaimer: ** los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propietarios de los creadores de Avatar el ultimo maestro aire; tampoco la leyenda en si, me base a grandes rasgos de una historia que encontré por Internet del sol y la luna, pero la trama y la vida de dichos personajes mas adelante es propiedad mía.

**IMPORTANTE:-leer las aclaraciones con (*) debido a que si no llegaron a entender algo o no lo explique bien, al final de la historia esta la aclaración-**

**|||…ZUTARA 100%…|||**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**El Sol y La Luna**_

Una gran tormenta de nieve azotaba por aquellas dunas blancas, el polo sur era victima de su propio elemento, el cielo que hace poco era un hermoso celeste completamente despejado era ahora gris y tormentoso, el rugido del viento era ensordecedor que una bestia enojada lista para atacar. En una pequeña cueva de una de las grandes montañas de hielo, una niña pequeña y su madre se refugian de aquella peligrosa tormenta de nieve; habían salido a caminar hace varias horas, mas el clima de un momento cambio drásticamente provocando que se refugien sea donde sea.

-Mami, tengo miedo- la niña de apenas 5 años abrasaba intensamente a su madre mientras escuchaba el viento rugir con fuerza

-no te preocupes hija, todo va a estar bien, la tormenta parara en algún momento, y regresaremos a casa-

-y si la tormenta nunca para, nunca saldremos, no veremos mas a papa y a mi hermano- sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear

-hija, no importa que tan oscuro puede tornarse el camino, siempre el sol brillara para guiarnos, no lo olvides nunca, el sol siempre sale después de la noche- le sonrió para que asi no se preocupe su hija –así que no llores, te prometo que estaremos en casa pronto-

Después de unos minutos la niña miraba con aburrida interés la cueva sobre el regazo de su madre, debían quedarse ahí hasta que la tempestad pare, pero para ella era sumamente aburrido, miro a su madre que practicaba agua-control con sus manos y armaba algunas figuras para mantener la mente de su hija ocupada pero ella no prestaba atención.

-mami-

-si-

-me cuentas esa bonita historia de nuevo-

-querida, te la he contada varias veces, y seguro te la sabes de memoria-

-si pero me gusta como la cuentas-

-esta bien Katara, te contare la Historia del Sol y La Luna- su hija sonrió con gran felicidad mientras se acomodaba sobre las piernas de su madre y escuchar con cariño aquel relato.

.

.

.

.

Momento después de la creación del Universo, Dios creo nuestro mundo y en ese instante se decidió involucrar a diferentes deidades para crear un equilibrio al siguiente mundo, el nuestro, muchos de los dioses nunca se habían conocido y por un tiempo así siguió; pues el todo poderoso se encargo de que asi sea; y esta decisión fue tomada debido a que aquellos seres muchos eran muy diferentes entre si y quería evitar una catástrofe.

Hablo con cada deidad para otorgarle un puesto de importancia a cada uno para gobernar nuestro mundo; entre ellos el dios Sol, este gobernaría los cielos durante el día

-Sol, tu sustentaras el titulo del Astro Rey, porque serás el mas importante de los astros, iluminaras la tierra durante el día, proporcionaras calor a todos los seres vivientes y tu presencia hará feliz a los seres humanos-

Una vez que se le fue otorgado su titulo Sol sonrió con gran superioridad; por desgracia El Sol siempre peco de arrogancia sin embargo brillaba nobleza en él. Mas tarde fue a ver a la Luna y le otorgo gobernar los cielos en el manto oscuro de la noche

-Luna tu gobernaras con tu brillo puro las noches frías y calientes, encantaras a los enamorados y serás frecuentemente protagonista de hermosas poesías-

Ella acepto con gran responsabilidad su tarea, sonriendo con una dulzura única; ella a diferencia del Sol es humilde con una bondad encantadora.

…Mas sin embargo había solo una regla que jamás deberían romper, en ningún momento bajo ninguna circunstancia podrían verse ni encontrarse, estaba prohibido…

Y esa regla se mantuvo por algunos años, los dioses gobernaban con armonía sobre nuestro mundo; el Sol se había hecho amigo (mas bien porque no le quedo de otra) de El Día, un joven travieso y divertido demasiado optimista; al igual que él, la Luna tenia a su lado a La Noche que a su parecer es una jovencita sarcástica, tenaz y muy belicosa pero noble y bondadosa por dentro.

Con el tiempo el Sol y la Luna fueron conociendo a las demás deidades, sin embargo aunque nunca lo confesaran sentían intriga del uno al otro, ellos sabían que no debían verse y así tenia que ser.

Pero llego un día, en que las coincidencias del destino ocurren por error.

La Luna estaba yéndose de los cielos, observando por ultima vez el enorme estanque donde se muestra una parte del mundo, caminando con una delicadeza y sutiles pasos por el puente de madera rojiza, este en sus dos extremos se apreciaba una arquitectura rojiza, el Torri*(1), la Luna dejando su puesto paso por uno de ellos, mientras que la Noche se quedaba un momento mas para esperar el Día y bromear un rato creando así el amanecer.

Alejándose cada vez mas la Luna para llegar del otro lado a reinar los cielos, siente como unos pasos veloces la alcanzan y sigue de largo en su carrera, era la Noche debía de crear el atardecer antes de que ella tome su puesto, ella sabia que el Dia y la Noche hacen esa carrera dos veces, para lograr que amanezca de una lado y luego enseguida corren hacia el otro lado del mundo para crear el atardecer; después cada uno acompaña a su compañero en los cielos. La Diosa no pudo evitar reír al ver a la jovencita correr y oír como refunfuñaba ya que nunca ganan ninguno de esos dos, siempre llegan al mismo tiempo; La Luna se detuvo por un momento al sentir la calida brisa del viento sobre su rostro, sosteniendo apenas con su mano derecha unos mechones para que no despeinarse, sorprendida noto que su corona no la tenia puesta, miro por el camino detrás suyo y se asusto, enseguida corrió hacia el puente donde estuvo hace unos minutos atrás para recuperar aquel objeto.

El Sol había atravesado el otro Torii del puente, contemplo entre las maderas rojizas un brillo algo impropio del lugar, al acercarse se dio cuenta que era una coronilla delicada de oro blanco con decoraciones de perlas irradiando una hermosa y tenue luz blanca y pura, la levanto con gran curiosidad notando que la coronilla sobresalía una hermosa media luna en el centro de la misma.

En ese momento unos pasos apresurados se escucho, el dios levanto la mirada contemplando al ser parada del otro lado del puente, era la joven mas bella y hermosa que había visto, lucia un vestido fino de colores entre tonos azules escote apenas pronunciado de mangas anchas como los kimonos, adornando entre sus brazos pasando por detrás de su espalda una tela blanca brillante esta misma tela la rodea por la cintura formando como una faja, debajo de ella una falda azul con adornos de perlas bajo de la falda sobresalía una mas traslucida que le llegaba hasta los pies arrastrando por detrás una pequeña cola de 20cm*(2), tez acanelada de ojos azules y profundos como el mismo océano y de un largo cabello castaño decorada con pequeñas perlas; ella estaba algo nerviosa y tímida eso a Sol le gusto aun mas; la Luna lentamente se acerco a paso lento y desconfiada nunca había visto al Sol y la verdad desprendía un aura intimidante y de mucho respeto, sus ojos de un ámbar aun mas que el oro fundido la intimidaba un poco cabello negro caía en cascada sobre su espalda su piel lucia de una tez clara, el dios portaba unas túnicas de rojo y bordes dorados con un grabado de dragones a su alrededor de mangas anchas y un peto negro es lo único que lo cubre como protección, una faja mas roja se ceñía sobre su cintura con grabados de líneas simulando el movimiento del fuego de pantalón ancho ajustándose sobre unos zapatos negros de punta dorada*(3) sobre su espalda se podía apreciar dos espadas dao y una katana en su cintura.

La joven una vez que se acerco al dios con voz amable y sutil decorada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas pidió su pertenencia que se encontraba en las manos de aquel dios.

-disculpa, pero sin querer he dejado caer mi corona, seria mucha molestia si me la devuelve, por favor-

-asi que tu eres Luna, no es asi-

-asi es, Dios Sol-

-la verdad siempre me he preguntado como eras- el joven sonrió ante la timidez de la chica y su tono carmín en sus mejillas aumentaba evadiendo la mirada a las tablillas de puente algo nerviosa

-igual yo- la vergüenza estaba en su voz

Sol se acerco lentamente con una mirada intensa y una sonrisa picara en sus labios cortésmente coloco la fina corona sobre la cabeza de tan bella joven, ella reacciono al sentir su espacio personal ser invadido por su amabilidad, sus ojos azules chocaron con los ámbar del hombre

-nunca pensé que fueras tan hermosa- murmuro seductoramente a la bella dama quien sonrio con su mas radiante sonrisa ante el halagó del Astro Rey, lo que para él fue el acontecimiento mas revelador, su corazón latía desbocadamente y su piel ardía a una temperatura inimaginable ante la mirada noble y la sonrisa que le regalo la Luna.

-sabes, nunca supe por que no podíamos conocernos, pero el destino asi lo quiso, aunque tardo en cumplirse-

Ante las palabras de la dama, el joven tomo con delicadeza la mano de ella posando sus labios en los nudillos de su piel canela, provocando una intensa sensación en el cuerpo de la chica, una tormenta de calor la invadió algo jamás experimentado

-fue un maravilloso placer conocerte Diosa Luna- le menciono cariñosamente sin apartar su mano de su boca

-lo mismo digo, Dios Sol-

Sus miradas se conectaron mostrando las tormentas de emociones que los invadían la intensidad de una pasión jamás sentida un fuego interno que se desbordo en los ojos de ambos.

Inesperadamente, el enorme lago debajo de ellos, donde se reflejaba una parte del mundo mortal se cubrió de una masa negra que todo devoro, ellos se quedaron asombrados ante tal acontecimiento y antes de que pudieran hacer o decir algo, una presencia apareció ante unos truenos deslumbrantes en medio de ambos jóvenes; era Dios mostrándose completamente furioso

-rompieron la única regla que les he impuesto, y no solo eso, se atrevieron a tener contacto entre ustedes- Luna enseguida hablo ante la furia de Dios

-por favor permíteme explicarle-

-silencio! Por su osadía a desobedecerme serán castigados para todo la eternidad

El todo poderoso alzo una mano dirigida a la bella dama, esta levito unos metros en el aire asustada sintiendo como unos hilos de plata la sujetaran enredándose en su cuerpo y llevándosela lejos hacia el otro lado del mundo donde debía estar

-NO!- grito Sol sin pensar acercándose para detener a Dios

Pero este lo detuvo al igual que la diosa, unas cadenas de llamas y truenos rodearon los brazos y piernas del joven obligándolo a que se arrodille ante él, pero el Sol es orgulloso y prepotente, desafió a Dios con la mirada

-me asegurare de que jamás rompan mis reglas- concluyo con un odio encarnado en su rostro

Después de ese día el tiempo siguió corriendo los meses fueron pasando y el Sol y la Luna nunca se olvidaron del uno al otro habían intentado disimuladamente verse aunque sea en la lejanía cuando uno tomaba posesión de uno de los cielos y el otro se alejaba lentamente, pero nunca lo lograron. La Luna se fue tornando mas solitaria y la tristeza era un velo que siempre llevaba. Dios, en su sabiduría sabia que el Sol es fuerte y poderoso y podía soportar aquel castigo pero la Luna es demasiado frágil y su llanto era tan lastimero que cualquiera que la viese se le partía el alma, es por eso que creo a las estrellas para así tener mas compañía aparte de La Noche, pero ninguna de ellas podía consolarla y ya nadie había visto su hermosa sonrisa desde hace mucho. El Sol también estaba cambiando era mas solitario, tosco y gruñón, irritante sin ninguna paciencia ya ni seguía las conversaciones de El Dia; pues ambos reyes de los cielos al conocerse y verse por primera vez comprendieron a eso que los humanos le llaman "Amor".

Dios convencido del Dia y la Noche creo un momento solo para ambos astros, "El Eclipse", ese acontecimiento que ellos provocaron al conocerse, habían desequilibrado el mundo, pero ese desequilibrio seria necesario para el orden a la vez. Sol y Luna podían verse una vez al año pero cada uno debía estar a cada lado del puente sin cruzarlo, con esa condición aceptaron, los años pasaron y a pesar de estar separados por 10 metros de distancia cada uno debajo del Torii notaron que eso ya no era suficiente, y eso los perturbaba, el Sol representaba no solo poder o vida sino tambien pasión y lujuria; al ver a la Luna y no poder tocarla le era insufrible; la Diosa también pasaba por ese calvario interno, se lamentaba no poder avanzar mas alla del puente; y aun asi a pesar de que aquellos enamorados podían verse por un corto periodo de tiempo no era suficiente, aquellas sonrisas, las miradas dedicadas, sus voces, palabras de cariño ellos deseaban mas; deseaban aquel tacto prohibido un abrazo un beso, solo eso y nada mas.

Un año mas estaban ahí viéndose el uno y el otro, dentro de poco la dama debia irse y separarse de él; asi que Sol ya no pudo mas aguantar y confeso sus males

-ya no lo soporto, ya no puedo mas, quiero realmente estar a tu lado, quiero abrazarte, deseo besarte…MALDICION QUIERO QUE SEAS MIA!-

-Sol, no podemos, es un regalo que se nos permita vernos-

-esto no es un regalo, es una tortura-

-aun asi hay que obedecer-

Pero el joven ya cansado de todo, miro a su amada, su tristeza estaba grabada en su rostro a pesar de que solo a él le sonríe, decidido avanza hacia el puente dirigiéndose al centro del mismo; la joven dama se sorprendió cuando veia al hombre avanzar hacia ella, y sin pensarlo se levanto del suelo donde estaba sentada y corrió hacia él; pero a medida que avanzaban sentían como si una fuerza mayor los atrajera al suelo mas no se rindieron y a cada paso un dolor sofocante se les adhirió al pecho, un viento devastador los rodeo como el ojo de un huracán aun asi siguieron su marcha, estaban a unos pasos de distancia, la Luna se mantenía los ojos entreabierto con su brazo cubriéndose de la ventisca y manteniendo el otro estirado para alcanzar a su amado, el Sol hacia lo mismo, noto como la figura de ella estaba a solo tres pasos pero la fuerza que los arrastraba al suelo era cada vez mas dolorosa; el joven escucho un golpe seco, era la Luna quien había caido de rodillas, el Dios ante lo escuchado hizo a un lado su dolor y se apresuro con una gran fuerza a romper el espacio que los separaba.

Por primera vez el Sol tenia en sus brazos a la Luna cubriéndola con su calidez, ella encantada por tan hermosa sensación sonrió dulcemente después de tantos tiempo, por fin estaba en los brazos del hombre a quien amaba.

La ventisca que los había rodeado se detuvo, un silencio sepulcral inundo el ambiente y el aroma a desgracia se sintió en el aire.

Ellos rompieron nuevamente las reglas y la razón por la que se veían a distancia era porque al momento de tocarse ambos desaparecerían.

La Luna poco a poco se desasía en pequeñas gotas cristalinas con un brillo plateado y único; el Sol se deshojaba como los árboles en otoño con pequeñas llamas perdiéndose en el olvido; aun asi ninguno soltó al otro, se mantuvieron abrazándose fuertemente reteniendo asi el efímero momento de su existencia, mientras se miraban con intensidad se fundieron en un casto y suave beso, una sutil caria de sus labios…para después desaparecer… las coronas de ambos astros cayeron sobre la madera rojiza y solitaria del puente provocando un eco desolador y trágico para todos los dioses.

…Mas se dice que ellos nunca desaparecieron, cuando se consumieron en esos destellos cayeron sobre el lago, trasportándose al mundo mortal, esperando nuevamente volver a encontrarse y asi poder vivir una nueva vida…

.

.

.

-gracias tio por la historia-

-no fue nada, querido sobrino, gracias a ti por escuchar con atención-

El hombre de mayor edad sonreía gustosamente ver como aquel niño venia a acompañarlo a tomar una tasa de te, mientras lo veía comer unas tartas dulces

-tio es cierto esa historia?-

-cada palabra-

-pero si fuera de verdad entonces porque aun existe el sol y la luna en el cielo-

-buena pregunta- tomo un sorbo de te para después responder -se dice que parte de su poder quedo en sus coronas, asi el mundo no se quedaría sin su brillo-

Contemplo a su sobrino de unos 7 años como se quedaba pensando seguro que lo abordaría con otras preguntas, sin embargo le fue realmente raro que el pequeño le pidiera hace minutos atrás si sabia aquella historia, y él en su sabiduría le brindo tal conocimiento

-y dime Zuko, a que se debe tu curiosidad por saber esta historia-

El niño se sonrojo un poco mirando el lago con patos tortugas

-pues… encontré el diario de mi mamá… y en una hoja menciona ese relato… decia que era su favorita, pero nunca me la contó-

-debe ser porque eres un niño, por lo general son las niñas quienes quieren escuchar ese tipo de historias por ser romántica-

-lo se, pero quería saber y escuchar lo que a ella tanto le gustaba- sonrio mirando a su tio

El hombre no pudo sentir mas orgullo y cariño por aquel pequeño, él habia perdido a su madre hace 2 años, no la recordaba bien pero el aseguraba y confirmaba su aroma, su sonrisa y su voz en especial la calidez de sus abrazos, el pequeño se mantenía aferrado a solo unas pocas cosas materiales que su madre poseía, unas fotos de ella, su collar de compromiso e incluso aquel diario que hace poco el joven menciono.

-tio-

-si, Zuko-

-cuanto falta para que llegue Lu-ten-

-ya debe estar en camino, porque no vas y lo esperas en la entrada-

-genial-

El pequeño Zuko salio corriendo haciendo una sutil reverencia a su tio, siguiendo su marcha para pasar tiempo con su primo; a pesar de que él es un adolescente Lu-ten correspondía a los juegos de Zuko incluso le llegaba a enseñar fuego-control y el arte de la espada

El viejo Iroh contemplo el basto jardín del palacio del Fuego, disfrutan con armonía aquel silencio mientras bebía una taza de te de jazmín, su favorito, y sonrió al escuchar a su sobrino y a su hijo

-que bueno que llegaste, ya me estaba aburriendo, quiero que me enseñes lo que sabes-

-oye espera, aun no he comido siquiera-

-no importa ahí afuera hay tartas dulces con el tio, vamos-

Las risas inundaron el lugar con las voces de ambos chicos, esto era sin duda es mejor que el tranquilo silencio, pensó Iroh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aclaraciones:**_

*** Como sabran, obviamente que el Sol es Zuko…. la Luna es Katara… el Dia es Áang… y la Noche es Toph… los ultimos dos solo quise ponerlos para darle cierta compañía a los astros y me los imagine a ellos**

***(1) El Torii son aquellas estructuras que se ven cuando uno entra a un templo, según la cultura son los puertas del mundo del mas alla**

***(2) La ropa de la Diosa de la Luna me base un poco en la de la princesa Yue**

***(3) Para ser mas simple, es el modelo de la ropa es de sesshomaru –inuyasha- obviamente cambiando solo el color del vestuario**

*** Bueno se habrán dado cuenta también que empecé la historia con Katara y su madre y termine con Zuko, lo hice asi, para que este relato quedara al mismo tiempo que madre y tio lo relatan.**

*** si notan un herror avisen, xq uno después de estara leyendo y releyendo hay cosas q se me escapan**

Bueno he aquí mi pequeña historia de Zuko y Katara… por ahora es solo un One-shot debido a que quiero pulir bien la historia de ambos personajes…. Si (u.u) se que debo estar haciendo mi otra historia, tengo terminado el siguiente capitulo de mi nejisaku ténganme paciencia lo estaré subiendo por esta semana o la que viene… bueno mas allá, espero aya sido de su agrado, por lo que se (hasta ahora) si dentro de todo termino la historia en mi borrador, el finc es una especie de universo alterno en el mundo de avatar, espero sea de su agrado.

No se olviden de un review, hace mucho que no escribo asi que sean buenos ^/^ estoy algo oxidada, pero estoy retomando.

Grasias por leer. Besos.

**|||…ZUTARA 100%…|||**


End file.
